Romeo, Cenicienta y Julieta
by Lilliamne
Summary: Len y Rin se amaban cuando eran niños pero debido al nuevo trabajo de su padre, Rin tiene que mudarse a Estados Unidos; cinco años después Len hace su vida como un adolescente normal y todos sus amigos quieren verlo a él y a su amiga Miku juntos. Pero cuando Rin vuelva a su vida todos sus amigos se opodrán a que este con su verdadero amor.
1. Prologo

Un niño de doce años corría por todo el parque, era perseguido por una niña de su misma edad, ambos estaban exhaustos por haber jugado toda la tarde; de repente la niña lo alcanzo y prácticamente lo tiro al suelo por atraparlo.

-¡Te tengo!- expreso ella mientras el chico jadeaba por lo cansado que estaba.

-Ah… - solo pudo decir el chico, ella se había levantado y había limpiado el polvo en su vestido blanco, seguramente sus padres la regañarían por haberlo manchado- Estoy cansado- Ella le miro.

- Que flojo eres, Len- le reprimió ella, Len solo bufo molesto.

- No soy flojo, hemos jugado todas las tardes de todo el verano, todos los días a cada hora y hoy empezamos a las once y solo nos detuvimos para comer- Len cruzo sus brazos, Rin miro hacia otro lado.

- ¿No te estás divirtiendo conmigo?- pregunto ella con una mirada triste, Len negó con la cabeza.

- No digas tonterías, es obvio que me divierto contigo- Rin volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió.

- Que bueno, quiero que este verano sea inolvidable- Él también sonrió.

- Por supuesto que lo es, no le cambiaría nada, después de todo Rin es mi mejor amiga en el mundo- Len se levantó del suelo, Rin se lanzó sobre él.

- ¡LEN!-grito ella mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y lo volvía a lanzar al suelo, ella restregaba su cabeza sobre su pecho.

- ¡Rin!, ¡ah!, para- el chico se sonrojo, odiaba cuando ella hacia eso, cuando estaba tan cerca su corazón empezaba a latir como loco, como si se fuera a morir.

- ¡Len!, ¡ven a comer!- Len sintió como su mamá le había llamado, eso solo significaba que el juego había terminado, él suspiro y retiro a Rin un poco para darse espacio.

-Nos vemos mañana Rin- Len le sonrió, pero la niña puso una cara triste.

- Mañana no podre…- dijo ella con pena, Len parpadeo un par de veces.

- Entonces te buscaré el día después de mañana- Len volvió a sonreír pero Rin hizo un puchero como si fuera a llorar.

- Tampoco puedo…- dijo ella, Len empezó a confundirse, ¿por qué ella reaccionaba así?

- Tranquila, te buscaré cuando estés libre- Rin empezó a derramar lágrimas, Len no entendía porque lloraba.

- Ya no abra más juegos- Ella empezó a hipar, él se preocupó, ¿acaso había hecho algo malo?

-¿Por qué?- Exigió saber él pero Rin lloraba demasiado.

- Yo…Yo… no… volveré a verte- él dilato sus pupilas, no entendía lo que su amiga le decía.

- No digas eso, Rin… ¿acaso hice algo que te molestará?-sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse, ¿Por qué Rin decía algo así?

- Me voy a mudar- soltó ella, limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus manos pero no cesaban.

- ¿Qué?- Él estaba anonado, debía de ser mentira.

- Mi Pa-papá dijo… que hoy… no-nos íbamos a ir… a estados unidos- intento responder Rin, Len simplemente derramo las lágrimas.

-No…- fue lo único que pudo decir.

- Lo- lo siento...- Rin se levantó y se fue corriendo, Len se quedó allí inmóvil sin saber que hacer.

-¡Len!, te llame hace rato- Su madre llego para buscar a su hijo porque no había vuelto a su casa, encontró al niño llorando- ¿Len?- se acercó a él y acarició su cabeza.

- Mamá- Él puso una expresión triste y se lanzó a llorar al pecho de su mamá, ella le abrazo triste- Rin… Rin… no- él no paraba de llorar desconsolado, su mamá no sabía que decirle en ese momento.

- Tranquilo Lenny, esto es parte de la vida- pero eso en vez de consolarlo hizo que llorara más- Estoy… segura que algún día Rin volverá…- intento otra estrategia, a pesar de que su hijo ya rondaba por los tiernos doce se comportaba como un bebé a veces, pero no podía exigirle demasiado, ella le había mimado y sabia cuanto quería a Rin después de todo ella había sido su mejor amiga por doce años.

- No quiero… no quiero- Len se negaba a ello, no podía ser, Rin no podía irse, ella no.

- Los padres de Rin tienen que irse, ella tiene que irse con ellos, no es porque Rin no quiera estar contigo- Su madre empezó a acariciar su cabeza, pero Len se separó de ella bruscamente.

- ¡No!- dijo más fuerte él y se levantó, corrió para seguir a Rin, no podía dejarla ir.

Él sabia perfectamente donde estaba la casa de Rin, corrió a pesar del ardor en sus pulmones y sus piernas, por más que su madre le llamará, llego a la casa de Rin y toco la puerta fuertemente, como si exigiera que le abrieran; la persona que abrió fue el padre de Rin, Len le miro de mala manera, él era el monstruo que se iba a llevar a Rin lejos de él.

-Len- dijo el hombre mientras veía al pequeño niño estar lleno de lágrimas- Oh… Rin apenas te lo dijo- susurro él con pesar, el niño se veía devastado.

- No se la lleve- dijo Len, él hombre suspiro.

- Entiende… son cosas de mayores-

- ¡No es justo!- grito él pero el señor solo suspiro otra vez.

- Nos tenemos que ir… si quieres ve a despedirte de Rin- el hombre le dio paso para que él pasará.

Len se dio cuenta que toda la casa de Rin había cambiado, estaba casi vacía, tenía muchas cajas empacadas, suspiro pesadamente y apretó el puño, es como si fuera un mal sueño, subió las escaleras rápidamente y toco la puerta de la habitación de Rin, pero al no recibir respuesta la abrió, Rin se encontraba hecha bolita al lado de las cajas; ella alzo la mirada para verlo, seguía llorando.

-Len…- susurro ella, Len quiso llorar pero retuvo las lágrimas y se acercó a ella.

- Rin…- susurro él, se sentó al suelo junto a ella, no podía odiarla.

- Lo siento- Len la miro, sonrió.

- No es tu culpa- inclino su cabeza hacia ella y se recargo contra Rin, ella hipo.

- No quiero irme, no quiero, pero mi Papá hizo negocios allá, Len… no quiero dejarte- Len suspiro.

- Rin… escapa conmigo…- dijo él, Rin sonrió.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos a escapar?- pregunto ella, Len sonrió.

- A mi habitación, te esconderé y así no te iras- Rin aun seguía sonriéndole.

- Sabes que no funcionará, mis padres irían a buscarme a tu casa como primera opción- Ella limpió sus lágrimas, Len rodo los ojos.

- Solo tenemos que escondernos hasta que pierdan el vuelo- Rin suspiro.

-Me encantaría hacer eso, pero mi papá tendría muchos problemas por ello, lo siento Len, en verdad tengo que ir con mis padres hoy- Rin se abrazó a si misma, Len quiso llorar otra vez- No quería afrontarlo, no quería decírtelo, sabía que me pondría a llorar si te lo decía, por eso no lo dije antes- Len ya no sabía que decir, pensaba que la iba a perder, la persona más importante para él.

- Rin… no importa a donde vayas… siempre serás importante para mi- Rin sonrió melancólicamente.

- Y tú para mi- contesto ella inmediatamente.

- Esto no significa que no seamos amigos, te escribiré y te mandaré cartas- Rin se conmovió.

- ¿Lo prometes?- pregunto ella.

- Claro que si- no dudo él en decir.

- Entonces lo haré también- Ambos se miraron, seguían afligidos pero ambos sabían que se querían demasiado para dejar romper su relación- Nee… Len- llamo Rin, él niño la miro esperando a que dijera algo- ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos?- pregunto ella.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto él sin saber que hacer.

- Solo hazlo- ordeno ella, Len rodo los ojos, incluso hasta el final se iría dándole órdenes.

El cerro los ojos y se quedo quieto, sintió que Rin se le acercaba hasta su cara, se puso nervioso, ¿qué planeaba ella?, Rin puso sus manos en sus mejillas, Len resistió el impulso de abrir los ojos para mirarla, Luego sintió los labios de la chica en sus propios labios, abrió los ojos por puro impulso, aunque no durará mucho el beso, se había sentido muy bien para él.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto por puro impulso, Rin suspiro.

- Es un beso, idiota- Len noto que Rin se encontraba muy sonrojada, él también se sonrojo al procesar que le acababa de besar.

- Si, lo sé, pero… ¿por qué me besas?- pregunto él, Rin no quería mirarlo.

- Eso es porque yo… te amo- Len solo la observo, ella totalmente roja y con su voz nerviosa se le hizo muy tierno, además de ser un lado de Rin que no veía con tan seguido.

- Ah…- Solo pudo decir él, Rin le pego un puñetazo en el brazo en ese instante.

- No digas solo "Ah"-Rin cubrió su cara con sus manos, Len sonrió.

- Es que… yo no sé si te ame, no comprendo mucho eso, pero si sé que soy feliz a tu lado y que si te me acercas mucho mi corazón empieza a latir muy rápido- Rin se quedó procesando lo que dijo.

- ¡Len!- grito ella mientras se abalanzaba sobre él otra vez, Len obtuvo la misma reacción cada vez que ella hacia eso, se sonroja mucho y su corazón empezaba a latir muy rápido.

- ¿Pu-puedes oírlo?- pregunto él, Rin se veía muy satisfecha.

-¿Yo provoco eso?- pregunto ella separándose levemente- creí que ese era tu ritmo cardiaco- Len negó.

- ¡Claro que lo provocas!, imprudente, me quieres matar- Rin sonrió con malicia.

-Eso significa que si te gusto- Len afirmo con su cabeza, ya era bastante obvio- Que lastima saberlo al final- Rin cambio su semblante a uno triste, Len la miro también triste, él no entendía muy bien sobre esas cosas pero él sabía que si Rin se iba todo cambiaría en su mundo.

Rin se acercó de nuevo a Len, él se puso nervioso pero aun así no se apartó, volvió a juntar sus labios, aunque esta vez por más tiempo, Len cerro los ojos, ya había besado dos veces ese día a Rin y no podía negar que le gustaba mucho, deseaba hacerlo más.

-Rin… Len…- Ambos se separaron al oír a la madre de Rin en la puerta, ambos estaban sonrojados hasta las orejas- Etto… Rin, ya nos vamos a ir al aeropuerto- dijo su madre, era incómodo para ella, encontró a su hija y a su amigo besándose, ¡pero si ella solo tenía doce años!

-Entiendo- Rin apretó el puño enojada, miro a Len, este miraba al suelo afligido- Recuérdalo Len, algún dia voy a volver por ti- ella estiro su meñique Len dudo en tomarlo.

- Te esperaré ansioso- Rin se le cristalizaron los ojos por sus lágrimas al oírlo, simplemente separarse era doloroso.

Ambos chicos se levantaron del suelo, Rin tomo sus maletas que había hecho con antelación, Len solo podía observarla, ambos salieron de su habitación y bajaron las escaleras, Rin observaba todo con detalle y Len la seguía de cerca, seguramente Rin extrañaría su casa, tenia doce años de recuerdos allí. Cuando llegaron afuera Rin pudo observar que sus padres la esperaban en el taxi, no se veían molestos pero si preocupados.

-A-adiós, Len- intento decir ella, sus mejillas de nuevo se empaparon de lágrimas, Len puso su mano en la cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos.

-Cuídate Rin- dijo él, Rin asintió y subió sus maletas al carro, los padres de Rin se despidieron de Len con su mano.

Rin subió al auto y se quedó observando a Len, el al igual que ella le observaba, pronto el taxi empezó a moverse, ella puso su mano en la ventana, Len empezó a sentir ese sentimiento desmotivador, volvió a llorar, Rin se iba, lo iba a dejar solo, cuando se estaba alejando él empezó a correr, quería alcanzar al taxi pero ya no podía, cayó al suelo viendo lo último de su amiga desaparecer de su vista, y el sentimiento de vacío empezó a crecer en él, su corazón se rompió en ese instante.


	2. Romeo no está enamorado de Julieta

Len se despertó de ese sueño, había recordado algo que hace años había pasado, revolvió su cabello, ¿por qué había soñado exactamente eso?, suspiro cansado, miro hacia el calendario, era el último día de clase antes de comenzar el verano. Se levantó ansioso, corrió por el corredor para ocupar el baño; no demoro mucho, solo fue una ducha rápida y se puso su uniforme, quería llegar a la escuela, la idea sonaba tonta pero estaba emocionado por el verano.

-Buenos días- saludo a sus padres, y se sentó en la silla del comedor para comer su desayuno.

- Buenos días Len- saludo su padre mientras leía el periódico, Len sonrió.

- Buenos días cariño- Su madre le puso el desayuno en la mesa, Len toco el tenedor y empezó a comer rápidamente los pancakes.

- Oye… come más despacio- Sugirió su padre mientras Len levantaba la cabeza para observarlo.

-Si Len, comer rápido no servirá de nada y luego te causará muchos problemas de salud- intervino su madre viéndole con cara de reproche.

- Pero es que…- intento defenderse el chico pero su madre negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Pero nada!- Len suspiro y empezó a comer más despacio por ello, bueno, tampoco es que fuera tarde.

- Eso es, disfruta de la comida- su padre sonrió al verlo obedecer, no es que su hijo fuera un rebelde pero corregirlo no era mala idea.

- Si~ - canturreo él cerrando los ojos.

Después de terminar su desayuno subió hacia su habitación, tomo su maleta y su guitarra y miro por la ventana, iba a ser un buen día, detallo que la habitación de la casa vecina estaba ahora vacía, recientemente su vecina había muerto y sus hijos decidieron vender la casa, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, ese día sería algo raro a su parecer, pero decidió ya no prestarle atención al asunto y salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y se despidió de sus padres.

Salió bastante animado hacia el instituto, llego más temprano de que usualmente lo haría, así que se sentó en su silla a esperar a que los otros vinieran, no demoro en aparecer la primera, Len sonrió al verla, era Miku Hatsune, una chica de cabello aguamarina y ojos igual.

-Bu-buenos días- saludo la chica mientras le veía sorprendida.

- Hola Miku- saludo Len mientras ella se sentaba en el asiento al lado de él, ella se veía sorprendida por verlo allí.

- Has venido muy temprano- menciono ella observándole, detalladamente.

- Si, me desperté realmente temprano hoy- Len solo la observaba, ella lo miro con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué?- Len sonrió melancólicamente.

- Se puede decir que soñé algo que no me gusto- dijo él, Miku aún seguía curiosa, quería saber más sobre ello.

- ¿Qué has soñado?- volvió a preguntar, Len rio levemente.

- Hoy amaneciste muy curiosa- Len saco su lengua hacia ella, Miku se sonrojo un poco.

-No-no es una obligación decirme…- dijo ella apartando la vista, Len sonrió, Miku era adorable.

-Pero tú quieres saber, así que te lo diré, no es que sea un secreto- Len subió su mirada pensativo-No era un sueño, más bien fue un recuerdo, soñaba con mi primer amor- Miku le miro con pánico, ella no sabía que Len había estado enamorado.

- ¿Tu ex novia?- pregunto ella, Len sonrió.

- No exactamente, nunca fue mi novia, no tuvimos tiempo para eso, ella se fue confesándome sus sentimientos y yo los míos- Len suspiro, su mirada era realmente triste, ahora que la recordaba, extrañaba mucho a esa dulce niña de doce años que hizo que su corazón palpitara.

- ¿A dónde se fue?- Len sonrió otra vez.

- Enserio estás muy curiosa- Le recordó, Miku volvió a sonrojarse pero no podía evitarlo- Bueno, se fue a estados unidos hace cinco años- Miku agradeció al cielo por ello.

- Eras un niño en ese entonces- dijo ella sonriendo, Len solo la miro curioso.

- ¿Y qué?- respondió él, aunque no de manera brusca- ¿Crees que los niños no pueden amar?- Miku negó con la cabeza.

- Solo eran juegos de niños- Len ya no estuvo de acuerdo con ello, solo hizo un puchero desaprobatorio.

- Entonces cuando estés adulta dirás lo mismo a esta edad-

- Tal vez lo haga- Miku se veía satisfecha, Len suspiro.

-Sabes, realmente ame a esa niña- intento defenderse Len.

- ¿Y es por ella que nunca has conseguido una novia?- pregunto Miku, pero más por curiosidad que por tratar de discutirle.

- No… no exactamente por ella, después de todo han pasado cinco años, sería estúpido decir que siento lo mismo por ella en estos instantes, pero…- interrumpió Len," tal vez el motivo por el cual no haya conseguido una novia es porque jamás había vuelto a sentir ese palpitar en mi corazón que tenía en aquella época", completo eso último en su mente, Miku no lo entendería.

-¿Pero?-

- Tal vez estoy esperando a que cierta chica se me confiese- Len rodo sus ojos, sonrió con diversión, ella se creería eso, pero cuando volvió a poner atención en ella, Miku se encontraba sonrojada hasta las orejas.

- ¿Qu-quién?- logro preguntar apenas, Len la miro curioso.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas así?, no me refería a ti…- aclaro antes de que ella lo malinterpretara, Miku rio nerviosamente.

- ¡Por-Por supuesto que no pensé eso!, ósea, ¿tú y yo?, somos los mejores del mundo, no podríamos ser pareja jamás- se apresuró a decir Miku- Solo quería saber quién es quien te gusta- volvió a re-dirigir su pregunta, pero si Len le daba un nombre seguramente ella se volvería loca y trataría de unirlo a una chica que realmente no le gustaba.

- Es un secreto, no tienes que saberlo- Declaro, Miku inflo sus cachetes tiernamente, Len se rio de ella por lo graciosa que se veía.

Ambos cambiaron de tema rápidamente, hablaban de temas triviales mientras seguían esperando, poco a poco llegaban los alumnos de la clase.

-Buenos días- Saludo una chica de cabellos rosados al llegar, se sentó detrás de Len.

- Buenos días Luka- Sonrió Len, ella le sonrió de vuelta.

- Hola Luka- saludo Miku sonriéndole a la chica.

- Oh… ¿hiciste los deberes?- pregunto Luka, Miku asintió con su cabeza.

- Claro que si, soy la representante estudiantil más diligente que encontrarás en este instituto- Len sonrió por eso.

- Tan humilde que es Miku Hatsune- El sarcasmo de Len provoco que Miku hiciera un puchero.

- Si no puedo alardear un poco en lo único que tengo talento, ¿qué sentido tiene?- Len parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto él, Luka suspiro.

- Miku, tienes muchos talentos, eres hermosa, tu letra es perfecta, tus calificaciones son perfectas, eres buena en los deportes, eres amable con todo el mundo- Empezó a enumerar todas sus virtudes.

- Y encima cantas genial- finalizo Len, Miku ya se encontraba sonrojada.

- No-no es ci-cierto- expresó ella tímidamente- Nunca sentí que fuera buena en todo eso, solo en el consejo estudiantil- Miku rasco un poco su mejilla nerviosa, Len y Luka suspiraron un poco.

- Hola niños- Saludo la recién llegada que era Gumi, Len se sintió un poco ofendido por el término "niños".

- Tenemos la misma edad- le dijo Luka mientras la observaba.

- Mi edad mental es mayor que la de ustedes- Gumi saco su lengua, Len enarco una ceja.

- Yo diría que es al contrario- Miku sonrió con ello, pero Gumi no se dejo doblegar.

- Oh Miku, sigue diciéndote eso- Gumi puso sus manos en la cintura, Len se puso a mirarla detalladamente, Gumi parecía tener algo distinto.

- ¿Te pusiste maquillaje?- pregunto el rubio asombrado, Gumi sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Te gusta?- Len solo la miro aún más detalladamente.

- Etto…- Len no sabía que decirle- No… no está mal- desvió sus ojos algo incómodo, no es que no le gustará el maquillaje es solo que pensaba que sus amigas no debieran usarlo.

- Suena a mentira- Gumi frunció el ceño pero luego se fue hacia su asiento al lado de Miku.

No tardaron en llegar los otros, Kaito, Meiko y Gakupo, pero con estos y apenas y pudieron saludarse debido a que el maestro llego en ese preciso instante, Len se divertía con ellos, eran sus amigos, los quería mucho. A Len la clase se le hizo larga, tenía muchas ganas que llegará la tarde, había traído su guitarra para eso, estaba emocionado por cantar la canción que había compuesto hace unos meses.

-¿Estás listo Len?- pregunto Miku con una sonrisa cuando sono el timbre, él asintió.

- Claro que si- Len tomo animadamente su guitarra, sus demás amigos lo siguieron.

- Bien, vamos por los instrumentos- Miku se dirigió a sus demás amigos, ellos respondieron "si~" al unísono.

Len salió al patio, allí se montó y empezó a notar como varias chicas se le acercaban.

-Kagamine-san… ¿vas a tocar algo?- pregunto la chica rubia de una coleta, Akita Neru era su nombre.

- Si, les tocaré algo- sonrió Len mientras Neru se sonrojaba, ella iba acompañada de sus dos amigas, Teto y Haku, por lo cual las tres se acercaron a hablar con él, pero pronto fueron interrumpidas por Miku.

-Lo siento chicas, necesitamos más espacio- aunque Miku se disculpó, ella no lo sentía para nada, odiaba que las chicas se acercaran a Len pero lo disimulaba bien.

-Claro presidenta- respondió Teto mientras tomaba a Neru de la mano y se la llevaba, la chica protesto bajo y con la mirada baja.

Miku se posiciono al lado de Len, ella traía un bajo, Gumi era ayudada por Gakupo a traer la batería, y él traía un saxofón, Luka un violín, Kaito y Meiko un teclado y también traían los amplificadores de sonido y los ponían y conectaban con el micrófono de todos. Poco a poco los curiosos que pasaban por allí se quedaron mirándolos.

-Hola todo el mundo- saludo Miku por el micrófono- Espero que puedan de disfrutar de esta muestra del grupo de música, vamos a cantarles algunas canciones, por favor quédense a escuchar- Varios se interesaron y se sentaron en un círculo.

Al principio empezaron Miku y Gumi, cantaron una canción llamada "Matryoska", está la había escrito Gumi, ella siempre escribía canciones raras, luego Len cantó con Gumi una canción llamada "ah~ it's a wonderful cat life", él mismo la había escrito cuando se encontró con un gato callejero, Gumi le había ayudado con la letra porque solamente ella se mostró entusiasmada por ayudarla con una letra que hablaba de gatos, pero al final todos les termino gustando. Kaito, Luka y Miku cantaron "acute", era una canción que habían escrito hacía mucho tiempo, a Len nunca le había gustado esa canción; fue entonces que ya se terminaba su pequeña muestra, Len no pensó que atraerían la atención de tantos estudiantes, todo el lugar rebosaba de gente, incluso los maestros.

-Gracias- susurro Luka al ver a tanta gente.

- Y nuestra última canción será interpretada por nuestro príncipe de la escuela "Len Kagamine~"- canturreó Meiko, ella no había tenido mucha participación, pero tomo el micrófono de Miku antes de que ella hablará, todas las chicas empezaron a gritar de la emoción, Len suspiro.

- Meiko… yo no soy el príncipe de esta escuela- Pero al parecer nadie más compartía esa opinión ya que oyeron en el fondo un "no seas tímido Len-sempai~" de alguna estudiante menor- Ejem… Esta canción la escribí hace unos meses, se titula "orange"- El rubio empezó a mover sus manos y a tocar la guitarra, todos prestaron con atención a las notas musicales de la canción, sus amigos sonreían.

_El cielo estaba teñido de rojo_

_Mientras regresaba a 5:30 de la tarde_

_Hey, ¿a dónde debería ir?_

_Postes negros de concreto _

_Bellamente alineados igualmente_

_Ahora, camino hacia el futuro incierto_

_Memorias nostálgicas _

_Incluso un día tedioso se convertía en el mejor_

_Porque tú siempre estuviste ahí _

_Ahora que tú ya no estás más aquí _

_No puedo vivir_

Len abrió los ojos de repente, cuando escribía esa canción no pensaba en nada particular, pero ahora recordaba el sueño de esta mañana, cuando Rin estaba con él siempre era feliz, nunca se aburría, le pareció curioso, él había estado ansioso, esa canción le había encantado tanto porque era hermosa, él la había escrito sin meditar mucho, es de esas canciones que escribes sin mucho esfuerzo y parecieran que ya estaban escritas.

_Tú figurada anaranjada flota en salón_

_Me pregunto que es lo que buscas fuera de la ventana mientras miras el cielo_

_La sonrisa de cuando volvíamos caminando a casa, aun~_

_Me atormenta ~_

Sonrió tristemente cuando terminaba de vocalizar aquello, Len amaba la sonrisa de Rin, de esa niña de doce años que alguna vez lo hizo feliz, él pensó que ya la había superado, que había quedado en su pasado, pero ese día en particular se había acordado de ella; " pase tanto tiempo deprimido por tu ausencia", ese fue su pensamiento.

_Dos manos suavemente conectadas _

_Mientras volvíamos a casa_

_Estos pies que algunas veces tropiezan_

_También tropiezan al hablar palabras _

_El mañana será mejor _

_Este podría ser un deseo irrelevante_

_Siempre ser feliz así_

_Deseo que continúe_

Extrañaba esos días, era feliz sin saberlo, recordaba su último verano con Rin, fue el mejor de todos, nunca obtendría otro igual.

_El tiempo que fluye_

_Por la multitud pasando entre cada uno _

_Cualquier tipo de gentileza que encuentro _

_Sería improbable que venga de ti _

_Sin duda, si canto hermosas palabras_

_Sin falta~_

_Tú probablemente no las recibirás~_

_Ni una sola palabra~_

_Incluso si tú consideras _

_Buscarlas~_

_Me pregunto si podré volver hacia atrás~_

Jamás podría volver a esos días, y Rin jamás escucharía su canción, estaban distanciados por medio mundo, hacía tiempo habían perdido contacto, le había enviado muchas cartas y por un tiempo se comunicaron por ese medio, pero un día simplemente ella dejo de contestar, todas las cartas que seguía enviando solo terminaban en un doloroso silencio. Un día se aburrió, dejo de mandarlas, ya se resignó a que Rin ya no le quería ni como amigo, seguramente encontró alguien más que fuera su mejor amigo, él hizo lo mismo, busco nuevos amigos y los encontró.

_Si solo me hubiera preocupado por ti un poco más_

_Si solo nos hubiéramos podido entender un poco Más_

_Pero tengo muchas razones para darme por vencido _

_No le puedo ganar a este sentimiento incluso si lo amo_

Si tal vez lo hubiera sabido antes, si ella no se lo hubiera contado el ultimo día, si hubiera hablado con su padre o con sus padres, ¿hubiera cambiado en algo?, Rin solo se había rendido a la voluntad de ellos, y cuando él lo supo ya no pudo hacer nada, incluso aunque se amaran el uno al otro.

_Tú figura anaranjada _

_Flota en el salón_

_Me pregunto que es lo que buscas_

_Mientras miras el cielo_

_La sonrisa cuando volvíamos caminando juntos, aún~_

_Me atormenta~_

Len termino la última estrofa, todo el mundo le miraba realmente enternecido y empezaron a aplaudirle, él sonrió igual que sus compañeros, luego todos empezaron a desmontar su equipo igual a como lo habían armado. No demoraron mucho en guardarlo bajo llave en el salón de su club.

-Hey… tenemos que salir en el verano- Declaro Gumi.

- Es una buena idea- Luka intervino.

- Pero… yo iré de paseo con mis padres- se excusó Miku.

- Oh, al menos tenemos que salir a jugar alguna vez- Meiko hablo esta vez.

- Bueno, no vas a pasear todo el verano, ¿o si?- pregunto Gumi a Miku, está bajo su cabeza y puso su mano cerca de su mentón.

- Yo te avisaré- Dijo Miku, Gumi sonrió.

- Entonces les hablaré por correo, atiendan- ordenó Gumi, Len suspiro.

- Si~ - canturrearon todo al unísono.

Todos empezaron a caminar por la calle, Meiko, Luka y Gumi se llevaron a Miku un poco más adelante, empezaron a decirle cosas que Len no podía escuchar, Kaito y Gakupo les miraban con preocupación.

-¿Qué harás en el verano, Len?- pregunto Gakupo.

- No lo sé, me voy a aburrir un montón seguro, tal vez vaya a la playa con mis padres- susurro más para sí mismo.

- Yo iré a la casa de verano con los míos, tal vez quieras venir- Comento el chico de la coleta más larga, Len rio.

- Una estricta dieta de berenjenas no es mi sueño de verano- rio levemente el rubio.

-Puedes llevar tus bananas- replico el chico de cabellos morados.

- Chicos… Tal vez deberíamos buscarnos un romance de verano- menciono Kaito, Len rio.

- ¿Romance de verano?, oye… Tú le gustas a Meiko, ¿Acaso no lo sabes?- el chico de cabello azul se sonrojo.

- No-no digas to-tonterias- replico él, Len rio aún más fuerte.

- No es tontería Kaito, la morena esta re-enamorada de ti- esta vez intervino Gakupo.

- Si fuera así, entonces… ¿por qué me golpea tres veces al día?- pregunto algo indignado.

- Para demostrarte su amor, así actúan algunas chicas, te golpean porque te quieren- Len le respondió, tenía experiencia en eso.

- Entonces Len, si Miku se te declarará… ¿saldrías con ella?- Len le miro algo extrañado, como si le hablara en otro idioma.

- ¿Miku?, ella no se me declararía- Gakupo puso su palma en su frente.

- Estoy rodeado de idiotas- Los dos chicos lo miraron enojados.

- Oye Gakupo, no tienes ningún derecho de decir eso- Kaito le reclamo al chico de cabellos morados, Len sonrió.

-¡Hey!- Meiko y Gumi se pusieron enfrente de Gakupo y Kaito y los tomaron del brazo- Vamos a tener una cita doble, ahora- ordeno Gumi, ambos se miraron uno al otro.

- Si…- dijo Kaito mientras notaba que Meiko se le había recargado demasiado.

- Yo… yo iré a comprar unas cosas que me encargo mi mamá- Luka se posó delante de Len, arrastraba a Miku de la mano- Así que Len, acompaña a Miku a su casa- Ordeno la chica de cabellos rosados, Len la miro algo confuso.

- Esta bien- dijo sin mucha importancia, noto como todos sus amigos se habían ido en un parpadeo, lejos de ellos, Len ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decirles adiós.

-No-no tienes porque- Dijo Miku con un sonrojo y sin mirarle, Len le sonrió.

- No te preocupes, Miku, después de todo el camino para ir hacia mi casa pasa por la tuya- Miku asintió aun con ese rubor, Len se quedó pensando en las palabras de Kaito, ¿Miku confesaría su amor por él?, negó suavemente, una chica tan perfecta como ella no debería tener tal sentimiento por él.

Ambos caminaron lentamente por la calle, Miku no le dirígia mucho la palabra pero se veía nerviosa.

-El cielo está totalmente naranja – menciono al mirar hacia arriba, Miku le observo.

- Pa-parece como el de tu canción- susurro ella, aunque Len le escucho.

- Oh, cierto- Len desvió sus ojos, se parecía al día en que Rin se había ido.

- ¿Pensaste en alguien al escribir esa canción?- Len sonrió melancólicamente.

- No conscientemente- respondió con sinceridad, Miku le miro algo espantada.

- ¿A-a qué te refieres?- pregunto ella de nuevo, Len le miro divertido.

- Me refiero a que realmente extraño a alguien demasiado, y hoy apenas me vengo a dar de cuenta – Len prácticamente se estaba desahogando, no sabía porque pero siempre terminaba diciéndole esas cosas a Miku, pero al ver la mirada extrañada de Miku decidió terminar eso- Lo siento, solo estaba pensando para sí mismo, es solo que el sueño de esta mañana me afecto mucho- se disculpó él, Miku volvió su mirada hacia el suelo.

- Len… - Susurro ella, Len le miro, ahora estaba más roja que antes- Yo… yo… creo que tú me…- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, una chica rubia choco contra ella por atrás.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo ella mientras se inclinaba, Len apenas y pudo ver su rostro cuando el largo cabello de aquella chica le tapo toda la cara.

- No te preocupes- Dijo Miku, casi suspiraba de alivio- Yo iba distraída- La chica subió su mirada hacia la chica de cabello aguamarina, Len observo su rostro y se hipnotizo con sus ojos azules, la chica lo miro y puso una cara de terror.

- A-adiós…- La chica rubia emprendió su huida, Miku se le quedo mirando algo extrañada por lo que acababa de suceder.

- Que chica tan extraña…- susurro ella, Len en cambio no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima, vio como desapareció por la calle al cruzar la esquina- ¿Len?- pregunto al ver que su atención ya no estaba en ella sino en la extraña chica que choco con ella.

- Lo- lo siento…- Len aparto su mirada pensativo, algo le había impresionado de la extraña, aunque apenas y pudo detallarla, solo se enfocó en sus ojos azules, eran tan hermosos y lo hizo sentir extraño en su estómago.

- No importa- Miku respondió al mirarle tan distraído- Yo ya cruzo por aquí, así que nos veremos después- Miku sonrió como despedida.

- Adiós Miku- Len se despidió y siguió caminando, Miku se quedó inmóvil allí, saco su teléfono, "No pude hacerlo", tecleo rápidamente y envió el mensaje a sus amigas.

Len seguía pensativo, el azul de esos ojos lo desconcertó, ¿se habría enamorado de los ojos de aquella chica?, sonrió para sí mismo, tampoco llegaría hasta allí, solo le parecieron muy lindos; camino lentamente, él concierto fue tal y como lo planeo, esperaba que en la semana del festival cultural pudiera salir igual de perfecta como ese día, aunque ese día sería mejor, sería su último festival cultural de su vida de estudiante después de todo ya rondaban por los 17. ¿Qué sería de su vida ahora?, se preguntó, esta era la edad en la que debía de preocuparse que hacer con su vida, nunca había tenido una novia y su único beso se lo había dado una niña a los doce años, luego pensó en la pregunta de Kaito, si por pura casualidad, Miku se le declararía (cosa poco probable), ¿qué respondería él?, siguió caminando, meditando sobre ello.

-Miku no me gusta como pareja- dijo en voz alta, se sorprendió así mismo diciéndose ello.

¿Por qué?, se pregunto mentalmente, ella era perfecta, en todo sentido, era bella, inteligente, su voz era envidiable, se llevaba bien con ella, ella sería su pareja perfecta, seguramente vivirían un romance tan lindo como el de "Romeo y Julieta", pero…

-Pero Romeo no está enamorado de Julieta…-

Aunque pareciera increíble para cualquiera pensar en ello, por que Miku Hatsune era la chica preferida de todo el mundo, todos los chicos querían salir con ella, todas las chicas querían ser como ella, si ella se le declararía sería un estúpido en no aceptarla. Ella se proclamaba su mejor amiga, ella era la persona en quien más confiaba en ese momento, podía contarle cualquier cosa, Miku jamás le hacía enojar, siempre estaba allí para él, desde que la conoció. ¿Por qué rechazarías a alguien así?, no lo sabía exactamente, pero él seguía a su corazón.

Siguió divagando en pensamientos, pronto llego a su casa, al abrir su casa se encontró con su mamá y su papá bastante arreglados.

-¿Por qué están vestidos así?- pregunto él al verlos, sus padres le sonrieron.

- Vamos a ir a comer con unos amigos y tú vas a venir- Eso fue una orden de parte de su padre, Len enarco una ceja.

- No tengo ganas de ir a ningún lado- declaro él, pero su madre le sonrió.

- No tienes derecho a objetar, Len- La sonrisa de su madre no le gusto, a su parecer sus padres lucían demasiado felices- Si quieres ir a cenar, tiene que ser con nuestros amigos, además podrás ir a jugar con su hija- Len solo enarco una ceja de duda.

- ¿Jugar?- pregunto él- Mamá, tengo 17 y a menos que sea una hija muy ardiente, no me pondría a jugar con ella- Se le escapo la palabra "ardiente" sin querer, sus padres le miraron algo confundidos.

- Len Kagamine… TENEMOS QUE HABLAR- Dijo su madre borrando todo rastro de su sonrisa.

- Solo bromeaba, yo sigo siendo puro y casto mamá- Len camino unos pasos hacia atrás.

- Cariño, relájate, Len, ve a cambiarte, no es algo formal así que ponte algo cómodo- Len subió las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Era un estúpido por utilizar esas palabras, normalmente las utilizaría con Kaito y Gakupo, pero no con su madre, era obvio que lo mataría después, suspiro pesadamente, sería mejor no hacerla enojar más, así que decidió poner la guitarra en su sitio y guardar su maleta, rápidamente se cambió de ropa por unos pantalones verde militar y una camisa negra. De pronto algo capto su atención, el cuarto de la casa de al lado estaba lleno de cosas, eso debía ser imposible, se acercó a su balcón para captar algo, pero había una cortina tapando la mayoría del cuarto.

-¿POR QUÉ DEMORAS TANTO?- grito su madre desde la planta baja, Len suspiro, si tenía vecinos nuevos lo descubriría tarde o temprano.

Bajo rápidamente mientras su madre estaba mirándole queriéndole matar, él solo puso una cara de desdicha, su madre tenia varios platos empacados en recipientes, lo que llamo la atención de Len, los tres salieron de la casa, cuando Len iba a decir algo, su padre se adelantó.

-Ve y toca, hijo- Len solo le miro algo extrañado.

- ¿Tocar?- pregunto él.

- Si, vamos a comer con los nuevos vecinos- Len solo rodo los ojos, no se sorprendió del todo pero pensó que irían con algún amigo fastidioso de su padre, los odiaba a casi todos.

Se acercó hacia la puerta y toco tres veces… no hubo respuesta; toco de nuevo.

-¡Ya- Ya voy!- Oyó una dulce voz detrás de la puerta, "seguro es su hija", pensó él, la puerta se abrió y una chica de cabello rubio largo fue la que apareció para atenderlo, Len la miro, ella le miro, cuando él tan siquiera iba a decir algo la chica cerró la puerta con fuerza, en toda su cara.

-¿Qué demonios?- se preguntó él, era la misma chica que empujo a Miku, ¿ella era su vecina?

- ¡ABRE LA PUERTA INMEDIATAMENTE!- escucho oír Len al otro lado de la puerta, después Len observo como la puerta se abrió lentamente, la chica estaba totalmente sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha.

- Lo-lo si-siento- susurro ella, pareciera como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

- No te preocupes- Dijo él, no entendía a aquella chica, era rara, pero lo que tenía rara lo compensaba en hermosa.

- En-enserio, Lo siento, Len- la chica subió su mirada, Len volvió a mirar sus ojos azules, un momento… ¿le había llamado Len?, de repente cayó en cuenta.

- ¿Rin?- pregunto asustado, ella miro hacia otro lado- ¿Tú eres Rin?- volvió a preguntarle para confirmar.

- ¿Quién más sería?- pregunto ella con un tono de voz ofendido, se dio la media vuelta y entro hacia su casa.

- ¡Espera!- Len le tomo de la mano antes de que se alejara de él totalmente.

- La cena se va a enfriar- Rin quito su mano de la de Len rápidamente, como si él quemara.

- ¡Espera!- otra vez repitió la frase pero Rin ya se había marchado hacia la cocina.

- Len… como has crecido- Len miro hacia la persona que le había hablado, era la madre de Rin.

- Ah, Buenas noches- Len se sonrojo un poco, ellos si no había cambiado tanto como Rin.

- Hola Len- Saludo el padre de Rin con una sonrisa, Len le miro serio.

- Ho-Hola…- susurro él, después de todo aun le guardaba un poco de rencor, pero eso ahora ya no debía de importar.

- Kouichi, tanto tiempo sin verte- Saludo la madre de Len al padre de Rin, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Oh… Asami, sigues hermosa como siempre- Sonrió, la madre de Len se abalanzo sobre la madre de Rin.

- ¡MARY!- grito ella, Len simplemente suspiro, su madre era una niña cuando quería.

- Oh… Mary, esta bellísima- El padre de Len se acercó hacia ellos y prontamente los cuatro adultos empezaron a entablar una conversación, Len vio su oportunidad y camino hacia la cocina.

Allí se encontró a Rin, ella estaba sirviendo los platos para la cena.

-Rin…- susurro él, Rin tembló al oír su nombre, no quiso voltear a mirarlo- Rin…- volvió a susurrar aún más cerca.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto algo tosca, Len se sintió herido por ese tono de voz.

- Estas muy distinta- dijo él sin ya ocurrírsele algo más que decirle.

- Igual tú- respondió ella sin desatender su labor, Len se acercó un poco más a ella, Rin por fin se dignó a mirarle, Len le sonrió y ella se sonrojo.

- Me alegro de verte- Contesto él, tomo un mechón del largo cabello de Rin y lo olio, olía a naranjas… ella no respondió, Len le miro a los ojos, estos estaban llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos, y como si cumplieran su promesa una se le escapo, Len la limpio con su dedo- No llores- Len la atrapo en sus brazos y la abrazo tiernamente, sintió su corazón latir rápido… algo que hace años no había sentido.

- Len…- susurro ella mientras se aferraba a él- Te extrañe…- Len se conmovió por sus palabras.

- Yo también- Len sonrió, estaba tan feliz de tener a Rin entre sus brazos de nuevo, de pronto sintió que él también estaba llorando.

- Oh… que lindos- La madre de Rin apareció en la cocina, ambos se separaron inmediatamente- No tienen que ser tímidos- ella rio levemente, ambos chicos se sonrojaron, ¿eso no había pasado antes?, no igual, pero si parecido, recordó Len.

- Ya basta mamá- dijo Rin, su mamá solo le hizo un puchero.

- Rin, Sirve esto también- La madre de Rin le entrego el envase de comida que la madre de Len había preparado anteriormente.

- Si…- ella lo recibió y lo destapo.

Len noto como Rin empezó a repartir en los platos la comida, ella no parecía muy dispuesta a hablar con él, como si estuviera evitándolo, pero él creía firmemente que ella se estaba disputando internamente entre ir a abrazarlo o golpearle; pero él deseaba hablarle, tenía tanto que contarle pero antes de abrir la boca, Rin hablo primero.

-¿Me ayudas a llevar la cena?- pregunto ella, Len sonrió.

- Por supuesto- Len tomo los platos que pudo y empezó a llevarlos, los cubiertos y lo demás ya estaban en su sitio, así que fue acomodando los platos, noto que los padres de ambos seguían hablando bastante divertido, Len se preguntó porque no habían dicho que volvería, todo fue tan sorpresivo. Termino de ayudar a Rin a colocar los platos, y ella llamo a todos para comer, él se sentó junto a ella pero ella no le ponía mucha atención.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunto Len, Rin le miro de reojo.

-Hoy…- Len se sorprendió.

- ¿Desempacaron todo en un día?-

-No, solo lo esencial, tengo un montón de cajas arriba, además llegamos temprano y tu madre nos ayudó- Rin casi ni le miraba, su enfoque estaba en la comida.

- Pero… a mí nadie me dijo nada- Len puso un puchero, Rin se dignó a verle directamente.

- Eso resuélvelo con tus padres- Len suspiro, tal vez simplemente era una sorpresa y al ver que los adultos parecían disfrutar la cena decidió que lo mejor no sería molestarlos.

Después de comer, todos se fueron hacia el patio, sus padres seguían hablando de su pasado juntos, debido a que sus padres habían sido mejores amigos desde que nacieron y sus madres desde que se conocieron, Rin se sentó alejada de Len pero este se empeñó en seguirla, haría una conversación normal con ella sí o sí.

-Oye… - le dijo mientras se sentaba cerca de ella, Rin se alejó un poco al sentirle tan cerca- Pareces enojada- Rin bufo.

- Por supuesto que si- Len se sintió un poco mal por ello.

- Pero yo no te he hecho nada- intento defenderse, Rin rodo sus ojos.

- Tal vez sea por eso que estoy enojada- Len no entendió a que se refería, solo se quedó meditando sobre que decirle.

- Pero yo estoy tan feliz de verte, no puedes estar enojada conmigo para siempre- Rin suspiro.

- ¿Quieres apostar?-

- No, solo dime porque estás enojada conmigo- pregunto Len serió, Rin poso su mirada azul en él otra vez.

- Rompiste tu promesa- Len solo se sorprendió.

- ¿La rompí?- pregunto él, Rin bufo molesta.

- Ya no me escribiste más, dijiste que me ibas a escribir, espere tanto tiempo tus cartas y nunca me llegaron- Rin estaba apretando la parte inferior de su pantalón, Len medito sobre lo que acababa de decir.

- Eso no es cierto, fuiste tú la que no me respondió más, estuve mandándote cartas por varios meses y jamás me llegaron las respuestas- Rin dejo de apretar su pantalón y le miro molesta.

- ¿Qué yo qué?- Rin la vio arrugar su frente, pareciera como si le fuera a pegar, pero temblaba de la ira- ¡Yo las respondí todas!, incluso te mande varias después de que no me respondiste la última- ella se había alterado, pero algo no cuadraba en toda esa historia.

- No te estoy mintiendo- Rin se confundió en ese instante, ¿Qué habrá podido pasarle a las cartas?, seguramente era lo que se estaba preguntando en ese momento.

- ¿Están peleando?- Pregunto la madre de Len al verlos, Len solo la miro.

- Rin está diciendo que yo deje de enviarle cartas, dile que no nos llegaron las de ella- Len noto que su madre se puso algo pálida.

- ¿Las cartas?- pregunto ella nerviosa.

- Si, Rin no volvió a enviar cartas-

- Ah, Cariño… Las cartas de Rin si llegaron…- Len abrió los ojos al oír eso.

-¿Qué?- pregunto él impresionado, no entendía porque su madre había dicho eso, él jamás había leído esas cartas.

- Yo… no te las entregue- Tanto como Rin y como Len se vieron confundidos.

- ¿Co…cómo pudiste?- él estaba anonado.

- Lo siento cariño, pero era por tu bien- intento excusarse su madre, los demás padres pusieron su atención a la charla.

- ¿MI BIEN?- Len ya se había enojado, podría hacer cualquier cosa en ese momento.

- Len…- Susurro Rin, había empezado a entender que todo era un malentendido.

- Tú no te relacionabas bien con los otros niños, así que me preocupe, le pregunte al psicólogo y me dijo que lo mejor sería que hiciera eso, para que te abrieras el mundo- Len se molestó aún más- También hicieron lo mismo contigo, Rin- Rin miro hacia sus padres, ellos solo agacharon la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo ella, se levantó inmediatamente hacia ellos.

- Rin… Tú no querías hacer nuevas amistades y estabas deprimida en Estados Unidos, si seguías aferrándote a Len nunca lo superarías- Ambos rubios menores estaban molestos, no sé sabía cual de los dos más.

- ¡No tenían derecho!- Grito Rin, ella volvió a empuñar sus manos, ya había empezado a llorar.

- Rin, entiende… fue por tu bien- Su padre intento persuadirla pero Rin solo se dio media vuelta y escapo de allí.

- ¡Rin!, ¡espera!- Grito Len, él la siguió, no podía dejar que se le fuera.

Rin salió de la casa corriendo cuanto más daba sus pies, Len tuvo dificultades siguiéndola, ella casi ni le importaba chocar contra las personas, Len solo podía dar su mayor esfuerzo siguiéndola pero era casi imposible como un rayo que nadie podía detener, fue como a las cinco cuadras ella paro, jadeando fuertemente, Len intento de nuevo alcanzarla, acercándosele lo más que pudo, sus pulmones ya casi habían colapsado cuando logro verla en el suelo, respirando con mucho esfuerzo. Él se sentó junto a ella, sin importarle si estaban en medio de la calle y la gente les observara.

-Lo siento- Susurro ella mientras derramaba sus lágrimas- No-No sabía – Rin intento limpiarse un poco las lágrimas.

-No tienes porque disculparte- Len ya había recuperado el aliento, igual que Rin.

- Pero estuve enojada, tanto tiempo- Len sonrió.

- Eso ya no importa, lo importante es que volvemos a estar juntos nuevamente y esta vez para siempre – Rin sonrió de lado, le gustaba la idea- Hey Rin… Huyamos juntos…- Len susurro eso último, Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Qué?-

- Huyamos, a donde nuestros padres no nos puedan encontrar- Len se paró y le extendió su mano a Rin, Rin sonrió, Len le había dicho lo mismo cuando se despidieron, ella había rechazado su propuesta pero esta vez…

- Llévame al fin del mundo- Rin tomo la mano de Len, él la apretó suavemente y le ayudo a Levantar.

Ambos tomaron el autobús que paso más cerca, Rin no sabía a donde iría, solo se dejaría llevar por Len a donde fuera que la llevara, ya no lloraba pero tampoco le hablaba, él había tomado su mano y no se la había soltado ni un solo instante, ya era bastante tarde en la noche, Len no sabía exactamente que hora pero no importaba, en ese instante sintió mucha felicidad de ir tomado de la mano con Rin, aunque no se hablaran, él estaba feliz. Tardaron bastante tiempo en bajar en la parada, Rin se sorprendió que hubieran llegado a la playa, ya no recordaba la última vez que estuvo allí, pero era un poco lejos de su casa.

-¿Este es el fin del mundo?- Le pregunto mientras Len sonrió.

- No, pero parecido, nadie se atrevería a buscarnos aquí- Rin le miro curiosa.

-Por supuesto que no, aquí no hay nada- Rin solo miro el mar, como estaba de noce se veía realmente oscuro.

- Eso es lo que tú crees- Len empezó a caminar con dirección a la playa, Rin lo seguía porque aun tenían sus manos juntas, aunque ya estaban empezando a sudar.

Rin solo podía sentir el viento en su piel, la noche no era fría porque el calor del verano estaba empezando a llegar en esa época, el cielo estaba estrellado debido a que en el mar no había ni una sola luz, se distrajo mirando las estrellas, en donde vivía difícilmente se podía ver las estrellas de noche debido a la contaminación lumínica. Por ir distraída se tropezó cayendo en la arena, Len volteó a mirarle preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto ayudándole a levantar.

- Si, solo estaba distraída- Len sonrió.

- No te culpo, el lugar es hermoso- Rin asintió, sentía curiosidad.

- ¿Cuánto más vamos a caminar?- pregunto ella, Len soltó una risilla.

- Mira- Len señalo a lo lejos un faro, Rin lo observo.

-¿Quieres llevarme allá?-

-Si, vamos- Len siguió arrastrándola, cuando llegaron a la puerta del faro, Len abrió la puerta, Rin no supo como, pensaba que el faro tendría algún cerrojo – No tengas miedo, Rin- Rin bufo, ¿miedo?, de estar interrumpiendo una propiedad privada con un chico, claro que no iba a sentir miedo.

Rin ya no dijo nada, subió por las escaleras del faro, estaba lleno de pinturas sobre sirenas, le pareció encantador, la luz del faro era muy tenue y tenía que estar mirando por donde caminar para no tropezar, pronto llegaron donde estaba la lámpara, el sitió ya estaba viejo, y era de entenderse, los faros en esta época ya no servían de mucho.

-Vaya lugar- Rin solo paso un dedo por una mesa, este se llenó de polvo.

- Es un lugar abandonado, ¿Qué esperabas?- Len por fin soltó la mano de Rin, esta se sintió un poco mejor al ya no sentir la mano caliente del chico.

- Bueno, dije que me llevaras al fin del mundo, pero no pensé que el fin del mundo tuviera tanto polvo- Rin soltó una risilla, tampoco le disgustaba el lugar, estaba lleno de cosas curiosas, como objetos para pescar y cosas de guardavidas, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran las pinturas.

- Pues ven aquí, seguro te gusta más- Rin fue al lado de Len, estaba en el balcón del faro, la puerta daba hacia el mar, a lo lejos se podía ver lo hermoso que era el cielo estrellado, de por si era hermoso en la playa, Len camino hacia el otro lado del balcón rodeando el faro, Rin le siguió y pudo divisar las luces de la ciudad, se veían tan distantes y pequeñitas, era realmente hermoso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, no sabían que decir, ¿Qué debería decirle a ella?, era extraño volver a tenerla al lado, Rin volteó a mirarlo, ahora ambos se miraban a los ojos, al parecer ella tenía las mismas dudas que él, Len movió su mano por encima de la cabeza de Rin y la empezó a acariciar, su pelo era bastante largo ahora; su piel seguía siendo blanca; sus labios tenían un color rosa hermoso; Ella se había vuelto una señorita muy hermosa, le gustaba como se veía, tan linda, era distinto a cuando era niña, ella no era fea cuando era una niña, de hecho se le hacía una niña muy linda, pero ahora era una… mujer.

-Si me ves tanto me voy a avergonzar- Rin volteó su cara un poco sonrojada, Len sonrió.

- Estoy buscando esa niña linda en esa cara que tienes, pero nada, es como si se hubiera esfumado- Rin le miro de reojo.

- Tú también cambiaste, antes eras un shota afeminado, ahora te vez más maduro, aunque no mucho- Rin rio levemente, Len suspiro.

- Si, era débil, flaco, y… parecía una niña- admitió algo apenado.

-Aun pareces una niña, solo que una niña más fea- Len rio.

- No es cierto- Len despeino a Rin- No debes decir mentiras- Rin intento apartar la mano de Len.

- ¡No es una mentira!- Ella se defendió pero Len no le creía ni cinco, la tomo de la cintura y le atrajo hacia él, ella se sorprendió un poco por su comportamiento.

- Mírame a los ojos y vuélveme a decir que soy feo- Len sonreía, Rin se había sonrojado por su cercanía y su actitud.

-Está bien, solo suéltame- Rin susurro, Len no aflojo su agarré ni un poco.

- Dilo- ordeno.

- Eres…- Rin empezó a ponerse más roja- ¡suéltame!- ella intento zafarse, Len la soltó y empezó a reírse fuertemente.

- ¿Ves?, no debes decir mentiras- Rin solo lo miro con odio, ahora que lo pensaba estaba a miles de metros de alguna persona y ella estaba sola con un chico, si él quería podría aprovecharse de ella... si quisiera.

- ¿Tu novia no se molestará porque estás aquí conmigo?- intento decir, Len la miro algo extrañado.

- ¿Novia?- pregunto sonriendo.

- La chica con la que estabas en la tarde- recordó ella.

- Ósea que si fuiste tú la que golpeó a Miku- Len enarco una ceja, aun no dejaba de sonreír.

- No fue mi intención…-Rin desvió un poco su mirada apenada, ella se puso tan nerviosa al ver a Len con esa chica.

- Lo sé, pero… ¿novia?- Len lo medito un tanto, recordó las palabras de Kaito- Ella no es mi novia- declaro, Rin le miro confundida- Yo no tengo novia- Len le sonrió de medio a lado a Rin, ella volvió a desviar su mirada.

-Pero caminaban juntos a casa…-

- Si, estaba con todos mis amigos y de repente nos dejaron solos- Rin sonrió, ¿acaso era tonto?, tal vez no la conocía pero seguramente si hicieron eso es porque deseaban dejarlos solos.

-Entiendo- Rin sonrió, Len seguía igual de despistado que antes, cuando eran niños, cuando el le gustaba, él nunca se dio de cuenta hasta que se lo dijo, seguramente pasaba lo mismo con esa chica.

Volvió el silencio incomodo entre ambos, Len volvía a mirarla, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero no se atrevía, tal vez debería hacerlo, tenía tanto sin saber de ella.

-¿Hiciste muchos amigos en estados unidos?- se atrevió por fin a formularle la pregunta, Rin lo medito un poco.

- Si, conocí a mucha a gente, fue divertido- Solo dijo eso, Len esperaba otra respuesta, tal vez Rin ya no volvería a ser su mejor amiga como lo fue a los doce años, seguramente, suspiro, ese pensamiento le dio terror interno.

Él le había dicho que escaparan juntos, pero ahora que habían escapado juntos, ¿qué debería hacer?, sabía que no se podía quedar toda la vida en ese lugar, y tampoco sabía que estaba pensando Rin, ella estaba enojada, él estaba enojado, volver a casa no era una opción.

-Len… ¿Qué escribiste en las cartas?- pregunto Rin, Len se sorprendió un poco.

- Fue hace tanto- medito él, intentaba recordar- Creo que preguntaba porque no habías respondido y que te extrañaba mucho- Dijo él, Rin sonrió.

- Siempre me escribías eso- Rin sonrió, al parecer sus pensamientos estaban en las dichosas cartas.

-Bueno, era la verdad- Len se recostó en la pared del faro, Rin hizo lo mismo, se sentó a su lado.

-Yo quería contarte sobre mi vida allá, no tenía amigos, no me llevaba bien con los demás porque no podía expresarme bien con las personas, mi inglés era pésimo- Rin soltó una pequeña risita- Luego conocí a Oliver, él me presento a sus amigos y pronto pude tener amistades- Len se sintió mal al escuchar el nombre de Oliver, casi como si lo hubiera reemplazado.

- Al menos encontraste a alguien- Len miraba al cielo, intentaba imaginarse a ese tal Oliver, si era extranjero seguro sería bastante lindo, de hecho, Rin debía de estar rodeado de muchos chicos lindos que le coquetearon, eso le provoco una sensación horrible en el pecho.

- Tú también hiciste nuevos amigos- Rin sonrió con melancolía.

- Si… algo así- Len intento recordar- Miku… - susurro, Rin le miro algo curiosa- a ella le molestaban mucho, todas las niñas le tenían envidia así que la excluían, a mí me dio un poco de lastima, un día ella estaba llorando en el patio y le di mi pañuelo, desde ahí empezamos a ser amigos- Len sonrió con nostalgia- Entonces empecé a recolectar a gente rara hacia mi grupo, Luka solo leía libros, así que un día le pregunte algo y ella me empezó a enseñar, pronto se hizo amiga de Miku y salíamos los tres- Rin esperaba a que continuara con su relato- Gumi también era algo excluida por su actitud energética y ser algo brusca, después de que se cayera mientras corría le ayude a levantarse, también se volvió mi amiga- Rin empezó a irritarse, Len tenia demasiadas "amigas"- Oh, también Meiko- Rin al escuchar su nombre enarco la ceja, aunque Len ni cuenta se dio- Ella y Kaito estaban peleando un día, y yo me metí en su pelea, ella me golpeó junto con él, me dolió mucho al menos hice dos amigos- Len rio levemente por ello, recordaba como hizo tantos amigos- Al final esta Gakupo… simplemente hablamos un día sobre música y se unió al club que todos hicimos- Rin medito sobre la historia de Len, al parecer él había sido quien los había reunido a todos, quien lo diría.

- Es genial que tengas tantos amigos- Len se sonrojo un poco por ello.

- Son buenos amigos- Contesto, le gustaba tener tantos amigos, todos los días eran divertidos.

- Es extraño, apenas y podías hablarle a otro niño que no fuera yo y juntaste tantos amigos-

-Empiezo a creer que es que no les hablaba porque tú los golpeabas a todos- Rin le fulmino con la mirada.

- No era tan agresiva-

- Si lo eras-

- ¡No!-

-Le pegabas a todos los niños del curso- le recordó Len, Rin inflo sus cachetes.

- Eso era porque te molestaban- se defendió Rin, este rio levemente.

- Ya lo sé- Len le pego con sus dedos en la frente, Rin inflando sus cachetes le resultaba graciosa.

-¡Eso dolió!- Rin le pego un puño en su hombro, Len lo sujeto con su mano fingiendo que le dolía.

- Si ves que eres agresiva- se quejó él aunque no podía ocultar la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Tú eres un debilucho- Rin rio también, él miedo que Len había sentido antes se disipo, encontraría el modo de ser cercano a Rin otra vez.

Le interrumpió el tono de su celular, lo saco de su bolsillo y miro la pantalla, 9 llamadas perdidas, no sabía cuando había sonado, seguramente mientras iban hacia allí; suspiro, ¿debería contestar?, miro a Rin, este le miraba algo deprimida, decidió ignorar la llamada y ponerla en silencio.

-Dejemos que ellos sufran un rato- Len le sonrió, Rin no dijo nada.

- Los odio-

- Eso no es cierto-

- Si lo es- Rin apretó su ropa.

- Rin… sabes que no es cierto, intentemos olvidar esto, ya es pasado- Len se sorprendió, hasta sus palabras sonaron muy maduras para él.

- Pero… yo quería seguir siendo tu amiga para siempre- Las lágrimas de Rin amenazaron con salir otra vez, Len sonrió.

- Eres mi amiga- pero Rin negó.

- Ahora somos tan distintos, hemos cambiado, tú tienes tus amigos y yo…-

- Y tú volviste a mí- Rin solo apretó su labio, las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

- Cu-cuando era niña… pensé… - ella titubeaba en contarle.

-¿Qué cosa?- le animo a proseguir pero Rin se sonrojo.

-Olvídalo- Rin volteó su cabeza pero Len no iba a dejar que no se lo dijera.

- Dímelo- insistió en que le hablará, pero Rin suspiro- Dímelo por favor- Rin volvió a apretar sus puños, volteó su cara.

- Es que… siempre pensé que cuando te volviera a ver… yo…- Len intento afinar su oído, hablo muy bajo para ser escuchada.

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto de nuevo, intento acercarse más a ella.

- Yo… - Rin se sonrojo intensamente, Len pensó que casi se le iluminaba la cara por lo roja que estaba- quería volver a besarte- Len abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, también se sonrojo por ello.

- Ah…- Len se separó un poco, eso no se lo esperaba, ¿debería besarla?, miro de reojo a Rin y esta se hizo bolita- Yo… - debía decir algo en ese mismo instante- Yo pensé que cuando volvieras, nos íbamos a casar – eso no ayudo a que ninguno de los dos dejara de sentir el ambiente intenso.

Ambos no se miraron por un buen rato, Len tenía que decir algo, rápido o sino Rin se iba aburrir.

-Si quieres… podemos besarnos- En definitiva Len era idiota, quería salir corriendo, seguramente Rin ya lo odiaba por haber dicho eso, no podía simplemente besarla y ya, después de tanto tiempo los sentimientos que ambos tenían seguramente se habian desvanecido.

- Si…- Len la miro espantado, Rin aún seguía roja- Bésame… por favor…- Len dudo, ¿sería una broma?, no lo parecía, así que decidió tomarla por las mejillas, ella se estremeció un poco por el contacto, Len miro sus ojos, eran hermosos, le gustaban los ojos de Rin.

Se acercó lentamente y junto sus labios.

* * *

><p>La letra de la canción de Orange las saque del video que subió conytafreak.<p> 


	3. Luz que me despierta en la mañana

Despertó en la mañana con los primeros rayos del sol asomándose por el alba, noto que no estaba en su cama en ese instante y al lado suyo estaba un bulto, acurrucado intentando conseguir calor. Len analizo su situación, le había dicho a Rin que escaparan juntos pero en realidad aparte del faro no había otro lugar donde ir, no tenía mucho dinero porque salió casi corriendo de la nueva casa de Rin y apenas tendría para un café. Suspiro. Tomó su celular y miro los mensajes, la mayoría eran de sus padres, y uno de Miku.

Solo por decencia miro primero el de Miku, que preguntaba porque no respondía las llamadas, Len le ignoro, ahora no tenía ganas de hablar con ella o con alguno de sus amigos; al menos mientras tuviera a Rin al lado. La miro dormir, al parecer el sol no le molestaba pero recordó que ayer Rin simplemente cayó dormida mientras hablaban, ella había llegado de su largo viaje y se había puesto a desempacar, ni siquiera había dormido para poder acostumbrarse a su nuevo horario. Él acarició suavemente su mejilla, era tan calidad… luego paso un dedo por sus labios, aún no podía creer que la había besado ayer.

Recordó cuando sus labios se habían tocado, fue como si regresará a aquel día en el que se despidió de ella, sintió una gran felicidad de tenerla así de cerca y pronto quiso tener más de ella, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Rin se separó de él y le pidió que se detuviera, él como buen chico que era no iba a aprovecharse de la situación, no quería que Rin le odiara así que decidió controlarse; después de eso, Rin empezó a hablarle de su vida en estados unidos y casi ni le miraba en la cara, y cuando llego el turno de Len para hablar ella se quedó dormida en su hombro.

Len bostezo un poco para desperezarse e intentar despertar del todo, el sol seguía subiendo lentamente por el mar y le gustaba la vista, sacudió un poco a la chica que estaba a su lado para despertarla, pero ella se rehusaba en abrir sus ojos y salir de sus sueños.

-Rin… despierta- susurro en su oreja, la rubia se estremeció por todo su cuerpo y abrió los ojos enseguida.

- ¡Qué demonios haces tan cerca de mi!- ella puso su mano en su oreja intentando taparla, Len solo le sonrió.

- Solo quería despertarte- Rin solo enarco sus cejas, aun seguía sosteniendo su oreja.

- No hagas eso- Respondió, pero Len no se molestó.

-Esta bien, mira- Len le señalo el amanecer, Rin se quedó mirándolo, el sol salía por el mar y los colores eran realmente preciosos.

- Que hermoso- susurro ella quedando anonada, Len se veía satisfecho por la cara de Rin.

Él volvió a concentrarse en el amanecer, ese era un buen recuerdo para ese verano, ella solo seguía embobada con el amanecer, aunque bostezaba de vez en cuando.

-Rin…- Le llamo él, Rin volteó a mirarle por fin.

- ¿Si?- pregunto tímidamente, su voz sonaba un poco ronca.

- Yo te prometí que huiríamos… pero, mi huida no tiene fondos- Rin rio por eso, ella seguro se lo suponía.

- ¿Debemos volver?- pregunto aun sonriendo.

- Si…- pero la única respuesta que recibió fue que volviera a recargarse en su hombro.

- Moléstame en un par de horas- y volvió a acurrucarse junto a él, Len sonrió.

- Como lo desees- Len paso su brazo por sus hombros y la abrazo, pero Rin intento alejarse un poco.

- No me abraces…- Len le miro, a veces no la entendía.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto haciendo un puchero.

- Porque es molesto- dijo ella, pero Len enarco su ceja.

- Es molesto que te abrace… Pero, ¿no es molesto que te bese?- Rin se sonrojo por ello, desvió su mirada - ¿Quieres que te bese otra vez?- Pero ella negó fervientemente.

- Escucha, el beso de ayer solo fue un tonto sueño infantil, ahora no significa nada, eso es porque nosotros dos no somos nada ahora, hemos crecido y hemos cambiado, así que no intentes portarte conmigo como si fuéramos cercanos- Len le miro incrédulo, ¿Cómo podía decirle eso a él?

- Que cruel eres- Solo dijo mientras la miraba triste, ella decidió no mirarlo.

- Es la realidad- susurro ella con voz fría.

- Es tu realidad- respondió él, cuando por fin creyó que Rin seria linda otra vez le resultaba con eso.

- Y ahora la tuya- declaro, pero Len negó.

- Yo te aprecio, no puedo ignorar lo que paso como tú quieres- Pero Rin bufo.

- Puedes hacer un esfuerzo-

- Pero no quiero hacerlo- Rin suspiro.

- No podemos volver a aquellos días- Dijo ella, Len la miro.

- ¿Quién esta diciendo que quiero volver a esos días?- Rin le miro un poco confundida- Yo quiero que seamos amigos, no como cuando éramos niños, sino como somos ahora- Rin bajo su cabeza algo melancólica, Len la miraba atentamente.

- Entonces tienes que hacer como si ese beso jamás existió, tampoco los que nos dimos hace cinco años-

- Eso es imposible-

- Entonces no hay trato- declaro ella, Len se resignó.

- No sucumbiré a tus caprichos- dijo decidido.

- Si ves que has cambiado- Rin soltó una pequeña risa, Len también la soltó, recordó que siempre era tan complaciente con Rin, peor que su padre, si ella decía dame esto, él corría a dárselo.

- En fin, en esto no, ahora que eres mi vecina no me alejaré de ti- Pero Rin hizo mala cara.

- ¿No lo entiendes?- Ella suspiro.

- La que no entiende eres tú- ella se puso incomoda.

- Pero ya no soy la misma niña de ese entonces, yo podré conseguir mis propios amigos, no tienes porque obligarte a estar conmigo- Len soltó una carcajada.

- Estas siendo muy considerada, vamos, yo prefiero a la Rin egoísta, sé que no quieres lo que estás diciendo- pero ella negó- No te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos- Len empezaba a perder la paciencia.

- Ya lo sé, pero te vas a decepcionar de mí- Admitió ella, pero Len solo le miro algo confundido.

- Claro que no lo haré, no digas tonterías-

- ¡No son tonterías!- ella casi le grito eso- He cambiado mucho-

- Entonces conoceré a la nueva Rin, no me importa- Rin suspiro.

- ¿No me dejaras si mi personalidad no te agrada?- Len se puso contento de por fin haberla hecho ceder.

- Eres tonta, eres mi vecina, no podría dejarte ni aunque te odiara- Rin suspiro, esa no era la respuesta que quería oír, pero luego sonrió.

- Esta bien, pero no seas muy confianzudo conmigo- Len asintió.

- Y cambiando de tema, no tengo dinero para invitarte a un desayuno- Rin le miro divertida.

- Yo tampoco tengo nada…- admitió ella.

- Bien... – Len se levantó, Rin miraba atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos- Vamos, caminemos, cuando te de hambre volveremos a casa- Rin suspiro, miro afligida hacia el suelo y mordió su labio.

- No quiero volver a casa- Len suspiro.

- Yo tampoco, pero enserio no traje dinero, dejar que mueras de hambre hasta que se calme tu humor no es mi gran idea de una huida- Rin se levanto, tambaleo un poco porque aun sentía sus piernas dormidas.

- Sé que no se puede estar enojada por siempre pero eso realmente me dolió- Ambos empezaron a caminar con dirección hacia la salida.

- Yo también, realmente sigo sin creerlo, pero tal vez mi madre tenía razón y yo no era exactamente muy sociable- Len se estiro un poco mientras atravesaba de nuevo el faro, con todas las pinturas que allí habían.

- Len… ¿de quién son todas estas pinturas?- pregunto Rin curiosa, Len sonrió.

- Mi abuelo las pinto, también me dio las llaves de este faro- Rin observo curiosamente.

- Tenía talento- respondió ella, Len alzo sus hombros.

- Eso es cuestionable- Ambos empezaron a bajar por las escaleras y llegaron a la puerta.

Rin salió del faro y Len le cerró la puerta, la brisa empezó a revolver sus cabellos, el frio de la mañana le gustaba un poco, miro a su alrededor mientras sonreía, le hubiera gustado vivir más cerca de la playa pero no se podía.

-Bien, vamos- Len se acercó a ella y le tomo de la mano, Rin no se resistió- Al final no me contaste porque habían vuelto- Rin trago en seco al oírlo.

- Ese asunto… bueno, igual lo vas a saber- dijo ella mientras miraba hacia otro lado- Mi padre quebró- Len se sorprendió, eso no se lo esperaba.

- Que horrible- expreso él, Rin miro hacia abajo algo avergonzada.

- Realmente no teníamos nada que hacer, su socio lo estafo, se quedó con toda su parte y no teníamos apoyo allá, pero por suerte si teníamos apoyo aquí, tu padre…- Len le miro algo incrédulo.

- ¿Papá?-

- Si, él pago todo para que nosotros volviéramos, también la casa- Ahora Len palideció.

- ¿De dónde saco dinero?- pregunto asustado.

- No lo sé, pero seguro que mi papá se lo devuelve- Len sonrió.

- Estoy seguro que a mi papá no le importa, digo, a mi no me importa- Pero Rin negó.

- Incluso si yo tengo que trabajar, le pagaremos- pero Len soltó una carcajada.

- No hay necesidad de ello- Pero Rin seguía negando.

- Claro que si- Rin suspiro- Es en verdad triste, aun me da rabia – ella empuño sus manos, Len le miro con pesar.

- Cosas como esas se pagan en la vida, no te preocupes, algún día el karma le llegara al ex socio de tu padre- Rin asintió.

-Claro que si, me aseguraré de ello- A Len no le gusto esa declaración.

- No digas esas cosas, no vale la pena que gastes tu tiempo en eso- Pero Rin negó.

- Tengo que hacerle pagar-

- No- Pero Rin negó.

- En eso no me vas a poder detener- Len suspiro.

- Rin, estas aquí, conmigo, no pienses esas cosas- Rin ya no dijo nada, miro hacia otro lado.

Ya no se dijeron nada hasta llegar a la carretera, Len vio una maquina expendedora de bebidas y agradeció tener lo justo para dos bebidas, una se la dio a Rin, esta lo tomo un poco indecisa pero al final se lo bebió todo. Caminaron más hasta llegar a la estación, Rin miraba hacia su alrededor, esperando el autobús.

-Volveremos otro día- le dijo Len mientras Rin veía hacia el horizonte.

- Si, seguro- respondió ella, Len se puso contento al oírla.

El camino a casa les pareció demasiado corto, cuando entraron por la puerta de la casa de Len, todos estaban adentro esperándolos, la madre de Len le abrazo con fuerza y se disculpo mucho, la madre de Rin hizo lo mismo con ella, también su padre, en cambio el padre de Len se acerco y le regaño, él sonrió, no se esperaba nada de él.

-Bien… ¿Dónde estuvieron?- Pregunto su padre, pero Len mantuvo silencio, noto que Rin le miro pensativa.

- No te lo diré- Len sonrió de medio lado, por la cara de su padre supuso que eso realmente lo enfureció, no tener el control de la situación lo estresaba mucho.

- Len… estábamos muy preocupados, no te portes mal- esta vez fue su madre la que hablo, Len la miro.

- Aun sigo enojado con ustedes, tengo derecho a enojarme- Su madre puso su mano al lado de su boca, tal vez reprimiendo un sollozo- Ahora solo quiero que me las den- Todos se confundieron en la sala.

- ¿Darte qué?- pregunto su padre.

- Las cartas, son mías; no me digas que las tiraron- Y Len frunció el ceño.

- Yo también las quiero- dijo Rin mirando a su madre.

- Rin, cariño… no sé donde están, tal vez en una caja- respondió ella, Rin frunció el ceño mientras empuñaba sus manos, Len podía notar la ira emanando de ella.

- Yo si las guarde, las tendrás, no te preocupes- Su madre sonrió, Len sintió alivio.

Y en cuestión de unos minutos, llego con diez cartas en su mano, a Len se le iluminaron los ojos al verla, esa era la prueba fehaciente de que Rin si le había escrito, que no lo había abandonado, las tomo con delicadeza y sonrió.

-Siento no habértelas dado- dijo ella cuando noto la sonrisa de Len.

- Yo también, perdónanos, pensamos que hacíamos lo mejor para ti- Su padre también se disculpó.

- Esta bien, creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar- Len miro a Rin, ella aun lucía triste por no poder obtener sus cartas como él.

- Rin, yo…- intento decir Mary, pero Rin solo se fue de la casa, Len la comprendió.

- Déjala, necesita más tiempo- intento consolarla su madre pero la madre de ella empezó a llorar, Len se preocupó por ella, quiso seguirla pero algo en sus manos se lo impidió.

- Disculpen, tengo que leer esto- Len se retiró rápidamente hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta y miro por la ventana, salió hacia su pequeño balcón, el que quedaba apenas una distancia corta del balcón de la casa de Rin, noto que las cortinas estaban abiertas y podía ver las cajas, también podía oír una voz- ¿Rin?- llamo él, se sorprendió cuando Rin asomo su cabeza, al parecer ese iba a ser su cuarto, Len puso una cara de felicidad extrema por ello, no podía creerlo, Rin estaría muy cerca de él.

- ¿Qué?- dijo ella de mal humor, tenía lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

- Nada, pensé que esa vocecita chillando era la tuya y decidí confirmarlo- ella hizo un puchero- Que genial que estemos tan cerca, así podremos hablar más seguido- Pero Rin negó fuertemente.

- Eso suena muy acosador, no pensé que esa sería tu habitación, debería cambiarme ahora que puedo- Len negó fuertemente.

- No seas mala- Rin rio levemente.

- Es por seguridad, estos balcones están muy cerca, quien sabe si algún día se te alborotan las hormonas y vienes a hacerme cosas pervertidas- Len se vio espantado por la simple idea.

- ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!- pregunto alterado- ¡Yo no haría esas cosas contigo!... a menos que quisieras- Esto último lo susurro más para él.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto ella asombrada, estaba un poco sonrojada, Len temió que lo escuchara.

- Dije que yo no soy un acosador- mintió rápidamente.

- Lo dijiste muy bajo, significa que no estas seguro- Rin siguió molestando.

- Vamos Rin, no te hice nada anoche, deberías confiar un poco en mi- Rin sonrió.

- Lo sé, eres un niño tan bueno que me das pena, debiste hacerme muchas cosas ayer, pero no te daré otra oportunidad, cerraré esa ventana corrediza con llave- Len solo la miro algo confundido.

- ¿Querías hacer algo conmigo anoche?- pregunto algo anonado.

- Idiota, solo es una broma- dijo Rin mientras se acercaba más a él- Espero leas estas cartas, llores y te sientas culpable- Rin entro hacia su habitación y corrió la ventana corrediza que más bien era como una puerta, Len sonrió.

Entro hacia su habitación, tomo la carta que tenía la fecha más vieja, la abrió y empezó a leerlas cuidadosamente, en ella Rin empezaba a contarle sobre un chico que había conocido y que había sido agradable con ella, pero que lo extrañaba, la caligrafía de la Rin de doce años era tan linda.

La segunda carta que abrió empezaba a notar que Rin estaba triste, preguntaba porque no contestaba a su carta, también empezó a contarle que estaba empezando a conocer más a ese chico y como le iba en la escuela, Len empezó a sentirse celoso por ese chico.

Las otras eran casi iguales, en cada una se notaba como Rin empezaba a estar triste por su silencio, Len se mordía su labio de impotencia, Rin se leía realmente triste y desesperada, él jamás quiso que se sintiera así, lloro por un instante al leer "¿Acaso hice algo mal?, ¿es por mi peinado?, ¿o porque peso muy poco?, ¿Por qué no soy femenina?, oye yo cambiaré, si es por ti cambiaré". Cuando termino de leerlas tomo un pedazo de papel y empezó a escribir.

-Rin- llamo él desde el balcón, Rin no tardo en abrirle la ventana y salir por ella.

- ¿Ya terminaste?- pregunto ella, Len asintió.

- Toma- Le dijo mientras le daba la carta que había escrito hace pocos minutos.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto ella, Len sonrió.

- Leela- ordeno con su voz suave y su risa, ella estaba algo impactada por su cara.

Rin abrió el sobre donde la tenía envuelta, saco la carta y empezó a leer.

_Hola mi princesa_

_Siento que todo esto de las cartas se haya complicado, nunca quise separarme de ti de esa manera, hubiera dado lo que fuera por tenerte a mi lado en estos cinco años. _

_A pesar de todo yo no odio a mis padres, tampoco a los tuyos, admito que en esa época siempre estuve pegado a ti porque eras mi única amiga en el mundo. _

_Siento no haberme dado cuenta que te amaba tanto en esa época, tú fuiste mi primer beso y eso jamás se borrará, tampoco se borrará el cariño que tengo hacia a ti, todos los momentos que pasamos juntos están tan dentro mío que tengo tanto miedo de saltar encima de ti y besarte otra vez._

_Quiero que sepas que tú no tienes nada malo, eres perfecta tal como eres, desde tu estatura hasta tu peso, adoro tus ojos azules, el otro día que los vi en la calle sentí un gran nudo en mi estómago cuando me miraste, no sabía porque; luego te encontré detrás de la puerta y supe el porque, eran tan familiares y preciados esos ojos, mi cuerpo te reconoció aunque mi mente no, pero no me puedes culpar, siempre he sido distraído. _

_Tengo que confesarte que ese chico del que tanto hablas me tiene celoso, empiezo a darme cuenta que soy egoísta y no quiero que nadie además de mi sea tu mejor amigo, así que me esforzaré por volver a tener una linda amistad contigo. _

_Como tus cartas se perdieron, pensé en escribirte esta, es algo tonto ya que podría decírtelo en frente tuyo pero pensé que sería injusto que yo las tuviera y tú no._

_Así que ya no te portes gruñona conmigo, yo te he querido en el pasado, presente y seguramente en el futuro lo seguiré haciendo._

_Con cariño Len Kagamine._

Rin se quedó observándolo un rato, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar por sus ojos, Len estaba preocupado por su reacción.

-Gracias- dijo ella, limpió sus lágrimas y le sonrió- No tenías porque hacerlo- sus manos limpiaron rápidamente los excedentes de húmeda en sus mejillas.

- Es de mala educación no responder mis cartas- Rin sonrió aun mas.

- Yo también te quiero- Len le miro enternecido, ella podía ser tan tierna- Si… si me disculpas tengo que ir a terminar de desempacar- Len vio como volvía a cerrar la ventana.

Len también entro a su habitación, ya era hora de tomar una ducha, así que lo hizo, al terminar se acostó en su cama, estaba un poco cansado así que durmió por un par de horas. Solo fue cuando su estómago empezó a rugir que decidió buscar su comida; bajo hacia al comedor y vio a su madre.

-Len, ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

- Si… no he desayunado- dijo el mientras se sentaba en la mesa, su madre no tardo en venir con algo de comida.

- Len… hablemos seriamente- Su madre se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, Len miro hacia los lados y nadie parecía estar alrededor.

- ¿Quieres seguir hablando?- pregunto él, ella asintió.

- ¿Realmente entiendes que lo que hice fue por tu bien?- pregunto ella, Len asintió.

- Si, lo entiendo, pero aun así me dolió, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso, mamá- Su madre suspiro.

- No quería hacerte daño, yo no me volveré a interponer con tus relaciones, ya estas muy mayor para eso- Len sonrió agradecido.

- Eso espero-

- Pero… quiero saber una cosa…- Ella parecía indecisa sobre preguntar.

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Len por su comportamiento.

- ¿Tuviste relaciones sexuales con Rin?- Len escupió lo que sea que estuviera comiendo, su madre se sorprendió por eso y retrocedió un poco.

- ¡Mamá!- exclamo él, luego empezó a toser un poco.

- Len… ya estás en esa edad, además desaparecieron por varias horas- intento excusarse ella.

- Yo no hice nada malo con ella- Admitió avergonzado, sus cachetes se pusieron rojos como un tomate- Rin sigue siendo virgen… o eso creo, al menos yo no la he tocado- Len se disgustó un poco por la idea de que alguien más tocará a Rin, tendría que preguntarle.

- ¿Enserio?- su madre parecía sorprendida.

- Es enserio, ¿Qué clase de personas crees que soy?, Yo no me aprovecharía de ella porque esta triste- Len enarco una ceja, su madre suspiro de alivio.

- Lo siento cariño, pero me asuste tanto con que pudieras hacerme abuela en esta época, yo todavía soy muy joven- a Len se le terminaron de subir los colores por toda su cara.

- Ya para- Len sintió morirse, su madre sonrió.

- Estaría bien que Rin fuera tu novia, ella es linda- Len se quería morir en ese momento.

- ¡Mamá!- casi empezaba a llorar de lo avergonzado que estaba, lo único bueno de todo era que no había nadie alrededor.

- Pero hijo, algún día tendrás que tener una novia, preferiría que fuera una chica que conociera- Len suspiro cansado, debía terminar esta discusión.

- Cuando tenga una novia te la presentaré, ¿esta bien?- su madre asintió- Bien, quiero salir un rato, volveré temprano-

- De acuerdo- su madre sonrió.

Len salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia la casa de Rin, al tocar la puerta, abrió la madre de Rin, esta le sonrió y le dejo pasar, luego ella llamo a Rin, la chica no se demoró mucho en bajar, ahora ya se había bañado y cambiado y traía una camisa blanca de tirantes además de boleros y una falda con boleros también.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella, Len por un segundo se le quedo viendo sus blancas piernas y luego desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

- Na-nada, solo quería saber… si quieres ir a caminar conmigo- pregunto él un poco incómodo, había recordado las palabras de su madre.

-Claro, ya termine de desempacar y estoy aburrida- Rin le sonrió, Len se sintió morir, ya no se portaba brusco con él.

- No la traigas muy de noche, Len- Dijo la madre de la joven, Len asintió.

Aunque solo fuera a caminar, Rin miraba todo atentamente, se adelantaba a veces y empezaba a recordar cosas, como si fuera una niña pequeña, Len la observaba atentamente, la falda se mecía a medida que ella caminaba, Rin era tan hermosa que tenía miedo que alguien fuera a robársela.

-¡Len!- llamo ella con una sonrisa señalando un parque.

- ¿Si?- pregunto él acercándosele, Rin seguía sonriendo.

- Aquí fue la última vez que jugamos- Len asintió.

- Si… creo que si, tienes buena memoria- Dijo Len, Rin asintió.

- ¿No lo sabes?- pregunto ella fingiendo inocencia.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto él curioso, Rin ensancho sus sonrisa.

-Ya te darás de cuenta- Rin empezó a caminar hacia unos columpios y se sentó en uno.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Len se situó detrás de ella y empezó a empujarla suavemente.

- Mejor no- Rin sonrió mientras Len le miraba con reproche.

- No me dejes iniciado, vamos cuéntame- nuevamente la empujo para balancearla sobre el columpio, Rin le sonreía muy radiante.

- Todo a su debido tiempo- Rin le saco la lengua, Len le siguió empujando, el cabello se movía mientras le balanceaba y ella parecía muy feliz.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo? – pregunto, Rin le miro por un instante.

- Es obvio que si, es divertido estar contigo- Len sonrió por su respuesta, se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño.

- Es tan increíble que te portes tan linda cuando en la mañana estabas furiosa- Len rio pícaramente, Rin inflo sus cachetes y paro el columpio con los pies.

-Puedo ser linda de vez en cuando, además tenía razones para estar enojada- Len le revolvió el cabello.

- Si, pero esta mañana estabas así de "no podemos ser amigos, no podemos volver al pasado" y esas cosas, ahora mismo pareces una niña chiquita- Rin se levantó del columpio y le tomo de los cachetes y empezó a apretarlos.

- ¡Deja de molestarme~! – canturreo ella, Len intentaba apartarla suavemente.

- Rin~, me duele~ - bromeó él mientras le quitaba las manos de sus mejillas.

-Es para que te arrepientas- ella le hizo un puchero, luego desvió su atención a algo que le llamo la atención y fue corriendo tal como niña pequeña –Len, helado- al verla así sintió unas terribles ganas de abrazarla, se portaba tan adorable.

- Ya voy – la siguió hasta el local, estaba lleno de gente, los dos entraron por la puerta y se acercaron al mostrador, Rin veía todos los sabores.

- Oh… se ven deliciosos- Rin casi babeaba por uno.

- Yo te invito- Len llego a su lado observando la fila.

- ¡Gracias! - Dijo emocionada.

- Yo iré a buscar una mesa, escoge para los dos – Len camino hacia una mesa, algo alejada en un rincón ya que ese lugar estaba bastante lleno, espero a que Rin llegará pero ella se demoraba mucho.

- ¡Len! – el rubio volteó a ver quien le llamaba, resulto ser un chico de cabellos azules – Que raro verte aquí- Dijo él mientras se sentaba en la mesa, Len le sonrió.

- Debí imaginarme que pasarías el verano comiendo helado, Kaito – Len se alegró de haberse encontrado a su amigo, pero triste porque quería estar a solas con Rin.

- Es la mejor época para comer helado, aunque odio que este lleno de gente.

- Si, casi no consigo una mesa – Len suspiro, busco a la niña rubia pero no la veía a la vista, en un segundo el mostrador de helados se había llenado demasiado.

-¿Viniste solo? – pregunto Kaito al verlo que él buscaba a alguien entre la multitud.

-No, en realidad vine…-

- ¡Déjame en paz!- Len se alertó al escuchar el grito de Rin, se levantó de la mesa mientras fue a buscarla, la encontró rodeada de chicos, una la tomaba de la muñeca.

- Pero vamos, solo quería saber tu nombre, tú no eres de aquí, ¿verdad?- Rin intentaba zafarse de su agarre pero él chico de cabello plateado la tenía bien agarrada.

- Oye… Dell, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Len se acercó a ellos, Rin le miro algo confundida.

- Oh… Kagamine, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado? – Dijo el chico a quien Len le había hablado, iba acompañado de otros dos chicos, uno de cabello rosa y el otro de cabello negro.

- ¿Podrías dejarla en paz?, ella viene conmigo – Len se acercó a Rin y le paso su mano por los hombros para protegerla, todos los chico se miraron con complicidad.

- ¿Enserio?, ¿por qué no lo dijiste niña?- Dell sonrió y la soltó, Rin solo se aferró a Len y enarco una ceja por haberla llamado niña.

-¿Son tus amigos? – pregunto ella en voz baja.

- No, solo estudiamos juntos, les gusta molestar – Len la agarro de la mano y empezó a caminar con ella, Rin miro al chico que le había agarrado la mano y le saco la lengua.

- ¿Quién es ella? - pregunto Kaito al verla, Rin le miro algo confundida.

- Ella es Rin- Len la soltó, Rin solo lo observaba algo inquieta- Él es mi amigo, Kaito- esta vez le hablo a Rin.

- Gusto en conocerte – Kaito la miro de arriba hacia abajo, como escaneándola eso no le agrado, se sintió incomoda por la mirada que le dio.

- Digo lo mismo – Contesto el chico, miro a Len y luego a la chica - ¿Qué es contigo? – Pregunto hacia el rubio.

- Es mi amiga de la infancia – Kaito volvió a mirarla y esta a él - ¿Pudiste pedir los helados? – Le pregunto a la chica, esta asintió mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

- Un banana Split para ti – Susurro ella, Len le sonrió.

- Que linda, te recordaste que me gustan las bananas – Rin se sonrojo un poco, Kaito los miraba algo incómodo.

- ¿Estas de vacaciones, Rin-san? – Pregunto Kaito, Rin le miro con algo de temor.

- Yo…- Rin esquivo un poco la mirada con Kaito, Len solo la miraba algo extrañado por su actitud.

- No, ella volvió para quedarse, ¿cierto? – Rin asintió.

- Ya veo… pero es algo tarde para empezar clase, ¿Dónde vas a estudiar? –Rin miro hacia el suelo un momento, dudando sobre su respuesta.

- No-no lo sé- Len sonrió, ella estaba actuando muy tímida.

- Rin apenas llego ayer, aun no es tiempo de pensar en eso, además de que estamos en vacaciones- Kaito miro a Len, él no supo descifrar su mirada.

- Entiendo, perdón por preguntar – se disculpo el chico, Len sonrió.

- No te preocupes, ¿ordenaste algo?- pregunto Len, pero Kaito negó.

- Yo ya me comí mi helado, solo vine a saludarte antes de irme- El chico rasco un poco su cabeza, miraba a la rubia y esta miraba hacia otra parte que no fuera el chico de cabellos azules.

- Entiendo- Len solo lo observaba confundido, jamás había visto esa mirada en Kaito, ¿acaso le había gustado Rin?

- Vamos a ir a un festival la semana que viene, ¿quieres venir?- Len parpadeo por un instante.

- ¿Cuándo decidieron eso?- pregunto algo confundido.

- Ayer, intentamos llamarte pero no respondiste, Miku te mando un mensaje, ¿no lo viste?- Len rodo sus ojos, se había olvidado de ese mensaje.

-Oh… estuve ocupado, fue un día muy agitado para mí- Len le sonrió a Rin, esta no decía nada, estaba aferrada de su falda con fuerza.

-Puedes ir también, Rin-san- Kaito le hablo, ella se puso nerviosa en ese instante.

- No… yo no quiero importunar- se apresuró a decir, ambos chicos rieron.

-Vamos, entre más mejor, ¿cierto Len?- Kaito le sonrió, Rin no parecía muy emocionada por la idea.

- Me gustaría que fueras, ¿hace cuánto no vas a un festival de verano?- Pero Rin negó fervientemente.

- Esta bien, ve con tus amigos- Len suspiro.

- Ya veremos Kaito- Pero este no lucia muy feliz.

- De acuerdo, los dejaré porque tengo que volver a casa, Adiós Len, adiós Rin-san- se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la salida, Rin suspiro de alivio cuando se fue.

- ¿Ahora eres tímida?- Rin inflo sus cachetes un poco.

- No soy tímida, es solo que no me gustan los extraños- Len rodo los ojos, si, eso era totalmente distinto.

- Si no quieres ir al festival no estas obligada, pero, ¿Por qué?- a Rin se le tiñeron las mejillas.

- Len… Acabamos de llegar y no tenemos dinero, y para esos lugares se debe ir con Yukata- Len comprendió la situación pero suspiro- Además yo no conozco a tus amigos, te obligaría estar al lado mío, así que sería mejor que no vaya- Len volvió a observarla.

- No necesariamente tienes que usar yukata y mis amigos seguro te aceptan- ella negó varias veces.

- Te dije que podría hacer mis propios amigos- Len suspiro, existía la terquedad y luego Rin, pero no iba a molestarla.

- De acuerdo- Rin suspiro de alivió, en ese momento llegaron los helados de ambos.

Rin hacia caras mientras comía su helado, no caras desagradables, más bien como si quisiera llorar de feliz, Len le sonreía, no recordaba si Rin era adorable o no, tal vez si lo era pero en esa época no le importaba, ahora se daba cuenta y le hacia feliz, como si la inocencia no se hubiera ido de ella jamás.

-Oye Rin…- Rin le miro mientras tomaba las ultimas partes de su helado.

-¿Si?- ella le miro esperando, él curvo sus labios, tenía que preguntarle.

- Sobre las cartas… había algo sobre un chico…- Rin parpadeo confundida.

-¿Qué hay con él?- pregunto ella, Len suspiro.

- Esta bien, iré más directo… ¿Tuviste algún novio?- pregunto finalmente, Rin rio levemente.

- No, realmente me costo mucho hacer amigos porque no podría pronunciar bien el inglés, menos un novio- Len se sintió feliz de haberle escuchado eso.

- Oh… fue difícil para ti- Len removió un poco sus cabellos y acariciaba su pelo, Rin agacho la mirada un poco avergonzada.

- Me dijiste que no tienes novia, pero… ¿haz tenido alguna vez?- Len siguió acariciando su cabeza y luego bajo su mano y acarició su mejilla.

- No, tampoco- Rin le hizo un puchero como si no le creyera.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto ella con un tono de voz que parecía molesto, tal vez era para disimular su felicidad, Len no lo supo.

- Mmm… no lo sé…- fingió inocencia, ella parecía no creerle mucho.

- Vamos, al menos inventa algo- Len rio levemente.

- Está bien, no sentí la necesidad de tener novia, ¿contenta?- pero ella no parecía satisfecha,

- Vamos Len, al menos debiste salir con alguien- Len le miraba algo incrédulo.

- Si salí en citas, pero solo eso- Rin bufo bajito- Parece que no te agrada- Rin negó lentamente.

- Si me agrada, pero es que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no intentes engañarme- Len sonrió, Rin dudaba demasiado de las personas.

- Debes creer en mi- Rin se sonrojo.

- De acuerdo- ella bajo su mirada, esas facetas de Rin le encantaban al chico.

Ambos terminaron su helado, Len fue a pagar mientras Rin le esperaba, en eso los chicos que la habían acosado también salieron y la miraron mientras ella intentaba mirar a Len e ignorarlos, Len suspiro al ver eso. Fue a su lado y tomo su mano, ella se sorprendió pero Len le apretó la mano, caminaron juntos de nuevo a casa.

-Ven- Dijo Len mientras abría la puerta de su casa y la llevaba rápido hacia su habitación.

- ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunto ella un poco nerviosa, Len la sentó en su cama y fue a buscar su guitarra.

- Escucha-

Len empezó a tocar de nuevo su canción, la que había cantado el día anterior, ella escuchaba atenta la letra mientras lo veía tocar, sonrió mientras le escuchaba, Len miraba sus reacciones y cantaba más alto para ella.

-Fue muy hermoso- Dijo ella cuando termino, Len dejo de lado la guitarra y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Enserio te gusto?- pregunto mientras se acercaba, ella se alejaba a medida que él se acercaba.

- Por supuesto que si, cantas muy bien- confesó ella mientras cada vez la iba acorralando más contra la pared.

- Que bueno- Luego le dio un beso en la frente, ella se sonrojo al sentir sus labios, rápidamente se le alejo, ella le miraba inquieta.

- Me pregunto que vamos a comer, ¿Quieres venir?- Len le extendió su mano, ella le miro con duda, ¿cuáles eran sus intenciones?

- Es-esta bien- Ella tomo su mano y la apretó con un poco de fuerza.


End file.
